Forever Blue
by kurisaru
Summary: [KradDark] Humor, sap, short and dirty. Dark's POV. I don't really know how to summarize this one..


**DISCLAIMER**: _Ichi_, _Ni_, Dark-_San_!

Mild sap. A tad sour, with a dash of humor and With bashing. When I first wrote this, somewhere in my mind, the thought  
of Krad appeared, and when it did, so did the image of Zechs Merquise. Am I the only one? ;;

_Wipes Drool_.

So anyway, OOC out the wazoo. NO, the names are not incorrect spellings. _Stares at old reviews_. I actually was into  
DNAngel _before_ the anime was fansubbed, much less licensed and released. So, enjoy my butchered story!

I also felt that this story didn't require any TOO many major changes.. Maybe just a few edits of grammar here and there,  
but for the most part, this is the original story with some minor clean-up, and maybe a little word filler to appear fuller, and  
look less dinky. Who knows!–wait, I do. Never mind...

---

Who had any idea that I would end up staring into blue eyes one day. Maybe from within Daisuke, but personally, never  
would I have believed to spend the majority of my days staring in bliss at two beautiful, ocean colored eyes.

But never blue eyes accompanied by blonde hair. Not to mention, with the air of some high and mighty aristocrat.

'_Maybe that's why I always thought he had a stick stuck up his ass.._'

Krad is stuck up in my opinion. The sapphire-blue eyed homicidal man always enjoyed harassing little Daisuke and I. now  
that we've found a life of domestics with the Niwa family. Since living here together, things have been just crazy... why, I  
remember one time...

--

We're lying there; lounging as usual. I'm stark naked -- nothing wrong I guess. I'm used to my own nudity, even after some  
time of finding out that my other half had a mild voyeurism tendencies. Krad is lying beside me on the bed; in the similar state  
of undress as I.

Can you possibly guess what we finished doing?

_Grin_.

He mumbled something briefly before dragging me taut against him; nuzzling his nose into the back of my neck.

Sometimes it was hard to tell how affectionate Krad could be. He was like the big bad lion, ready to eat it's next prey.. but he  
had the patience of a newborn kitten. He is playful with me, at most. _Literally_. One never thought the phrase "don't play with  
your food" could apply to foreplay as well.

I still find it amusing though, considering we're exact opposites, of one another. I prefer rock and roll, he prefers classical. I  
prefer hot, he prefers cold–okay, so maybe he prefers hot too.

'_Hot and heavy is more like it_.'

However, I think we have gained these traits from Daisuke and Satoshi, respectively. Okay well... my tastes vary a great deal  
away from the odd screechy-voiced females of J-pop that Dasuke prefers to listen to while doing his homework, anyway.

We've both grown, out of our "host" bodies, if you will. Being separated from Daisuke from the hands of Satoshi, took it's toll  
on the blue-haired geek. Almost like a mirror reaction.

Krad's still off the string of mental stability a bit, but with me around I think he's almost straightened out. He's my lover, as I  
to him. I'm more affectionate than him, though. I'm more liable to cuddle against him, kiss, or even engage in simple little acts  
of my emotions.

But he usually initiates the sex.

Okay, more like pins me against a wall, on the floor, or in bed, and simply ravages me until I'm on the verge of passing out.

_Cough, cough. Ahem._

Going from casual grasps and touches, we move onto more intimate grips; clutching at one another with lust-hazed eyes.  
Although I appear to be more wan than him in both senses at times–considering Krad now sports a delicious tint of bronzing  
due to frequently visiting the beach with myself–I am usually in desperate need of receiving his touches. He hardly verbalizes  
his emotions during our_ 'sinful act under the eyes of god_',–as he referred to it at one point, in a very audible discussion with  
Satoshi, while Daisuke's mother had walked by unfortunately–and loves to play the role of being on top.

Not that I mind being on bottom, but ...

There's a larger feeling of pride and satisfaction when your lover cries your name after one hell of an orgasm.

--

I think was am reminiscing about having sex before. It was a little different, though. What had happened during and afterwards,  
I mean...

I was too busy reveling in Krad's touches, his little nips and suckling at my skin, with the methodic rocking of his hips, to realize  
that With had been watching. When hearing the white ball of fur's little voice from it's perch on the large mirrored dresser  
across the bed, I had glared. I felt myself wilting, within Krad's hands. _Literally_.

With stared back at us with curiosity written all over his face; head cocked to the side and it's little pert nose puffing as it  
breathed, flashing bits of pink every second and a half, or so..

In the back of my mind, I wish I was the one to slap the look, much less the _rabbit_ off of the dresser.

After a well placed sigh and shuffling about on the bed with an overly-sensitive rear end, Krad and I had covered up in blankets;  
the former snorting softly as he relaxed into the bed and said nothing as per usual, his gaze set on our little intruder.

And despite all of our attempts at being modest for _once_, With continued to stare, his head still cocked in a manner that made  
me to believe the furball was suffering from an inner-ear infection.

I instantly cracked under it's ruby gaze, my voice having lost whatever arousing appeal Krad enjoyed hearing from me while  
we did the 'naughty'. "WHAT IS IT!"

"Daisuki! Daisuke! Kyuu!"

Krad snorted again, and pulled me into his embrace. I guess he simply figured With had lost it, and was back to nibbling on  
my neck, earning a few purrs of contentment on my part. Of course, I couldn't simply go back to being his play toy until  
either With exited, or simply died on the spot.

And with the way the beady little eyes continued it's vigil over our barely clothed forms, it didn't seem like either choice was  
available.

Summoning a bit of patience, I sat further upright, almost dislodging Krad's hold on me."What..." '.._The hell are you  
bothering us for now, rabbit_!' I really had the need to beat Daisuke with one of his paintings of one of the Riku Harada  
twins at that moment. This was starting to get on my nerves, while the blonde beside me seemed to be disinterested with  
everything other than me.

"Kyuu! Daisuke! Daisuki! Daisu_ke_" And practically launched himself onto the bed with us, bounced hard against both of our  
legs, then bounded onto the floor and out the door. Pausing to turn and look at us once more, the white ball of fur and pointed  
ears vanished from the threshold to the bedroom.

Instantly, I studied Krad, as he did me, the look on our faces that which read of bemusement, and instantly, we had an idea  
of what the frantic animal was referring to.

Of course, at that time, we were sharing the house with Daisuke and family. So, if anything happened, we would be in the  
vicinity to do the obligatory search and destroy.

Our eyes– okay, maybe just mine--widened, and we bolted from bed, thin coverlets barely covering ourselves since I had  
some mild respect for modesty when it came to the elderly.

Personally, I didn't want Emiko–Daisuke's mother– giving any amusing comment about my rear end being perky, or  
Daiki–Daisuke's grandfather–staring at my dear manhood and demand an explanation for why his didn't look like mine when  
he was older– and out into the hallway, looking into for any sign of With.

There the little miscreant stood, well hopped, before the stairway to the attic.

"Daisuki DaisukeDaisuke! Kyuu!" With hopped around, those damn ears of his looking like broken limbs.

I regret Daisuke's decision in teaching the animal how to talk. Sure, 'kyuu' was cute for novelty purposes, but he didn't need  
to hear someone's name being squeaked through the mouth of a chubby little rabbit.

I believe Krad was first to act before me. Blanket flying in his wake; he stormed up the stairs, heading straight for the  
attic–Daisuke's room. Of course, he had some politeness in him to not stop on the middle of the stairs, in case I followed..  
which I did. I was right on his heels as we both got reached the top of the flight, our breath a little short for rushing up the  
almost too vertical span of stairs. Looking in on the slightly dimmed room, it took some time for my own eyes to adjust, but  
I'm sure Krad could see well on his own.

I have no idea who actually gasped first after that point. Me, or the little redhead currently in a much too sweaty bed.

Within the poorly-lit room, the two boys–Daisuke and Satoshi; '_Big surprise there.._'–were literally clung to one another, with  
little Daisuke writhing methodically beneath Satoshi, hips working still even as he noticed the intrusion.

Gracing a look to Krad, I actually thought for a second the blonde bastard was proud. There was a slight smirk visible on his  
face, however, it was hard to tell from the lack of light. It was almost a turn on to see.. but wait, here I am, peeved!

With interrupted Krad and I to show us _THIS_? I wanted to bash the little furball's head in until I could use him for a tennis ball!

"Daisuki!" With cried, watching the two with as much curiosity as he did to myself and my lover, only moments earlier.

How he got up the stairs with me in the way was almost a bit confusing to understand, but then again, With was just about as  
sneaky as I was sometimes. It would do me some good if I didn't think too deeply on what he did.

Anyway.. With's annoying voice seemed to bring Daisuke out of his pre-orgasmic haze; his face flushing as bright as the color  
of his hair as he noticed Krad and I.. in nothing but blankets, none the less. Satoshi, realizing that Daisuke had also noticed  
their audience, simply slowed himself to a gentle rocking motion, one that distracted the redhead and wrenched another low,  
boyish moan from him. Snorting in our general direction, possibly more-so to Krad, he took Daisuke's distraction as an  
opportunity to lay a kiss across his lips, giving no regard to modesty, much less myself and the blonde that stood at the base  
of the stairs.

Now I'm beginning to wonder who began to take after whom..

Somewhere along the line of my self ponder, Daisuke began stammering, "D-Dark! Krad-k-kun! We-we aren't doing  
anythiiiiing!"

I dramatically rolled my eyes, animatedly gesturing at the younger of the two while laughing a bit aloud at the fact that Satoshi  
was still continuing to keep stimulating the redhead while we watched.

"Okay, so... either he's as good as Krad–which wouldn't be hard to understand, I _guess_.. Or you're faking it. And it cannot  
be the latter, Dai-chan, because it would hurt the pride of three out of four people here. And I don't think you would like that."

I've never seen the boy's face turn so red, and act so flustered in one single moment. Daisuke pressed his face into Satoshi's  
neck and clung to the boy above him, in an attempt to muffle the oncoming moan and gasp that was made.

The blue-haired one laughed soft, hugging onto his younger love, and thrust a bit harder in his own amusement, freely causing  
Daisuke to arch and writhe beneath him, a sight that I could see from the corner of my eye, made Krad amused as well.

"Ne, _Dai-chan_. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. But, I wish they would leave," Satoshi hinted, eyeing Krad for a few  
seconds, and then went back to laying a road of hickeys across the smaller boy's neck.

I snorted as Krad would usually do. Aforementioned once homicidal maniac now turned lover of mine leant over, wrapping  
an arm about my slimmer waist, and tugged me closer to him. The other hand was used to snatch up the white animal which  
had, so casually been hopping through the bedroom area and stairway all the while.

"K-yuu!" The furball cried as a protest.

I found myself immediately grabbing up handfuls of the blanket-trains we were both sporting, just as Krad towed both myself  
and the rabbit down the stairs and back to the hallway towards our room. However, first, he made a short detour.

With was flung into the first closet he saw.

We didn't let him out for a day and some change after that; he'd gotten quiet and we had all believed he ate himself to death.

Afterwards, Krad was leering at me prettily through those blonde bangs after having disposed of With for the time being.

"Want to finish?"

I was never so happy to oblige to my white-winged lover than that day.

--

'_Ah, what a fond memory.._'

Krad shifted once more, pressing himself against me even further. That was when I noticed it.

And Riku called me the pervert? I start to wonder what Satoshi did to cause his alter-ego to become so sex deprived and  
overall horny..

With wicked intent on my mind, I wiggled briefly against the stiffness at my backside.

There's a great amount of pleasure in hearing your lover take in a fresh breath of air sharply.

He grasped my waist now, slowly turning me onto my back and nudging himself between my legs, settling atop me.

Sometimes I wondered if his libido was _over_active.

Krad was grinning from above as far as I could tell, grasping my slightly erect member within his grasp. How I'll never know...

But, he can get me hard with a few simple touches. And yet it takes me longer just to get him in the mood sometimes!

I shifted easily beneath him–his weight wasn't on me fully yet. I realized he was attempting to relax me in some sort of way;  
leaning over and murmuring sweet nothings into my ear, while petting my hair lazily as if I were a cat. Sometimes I wish he  
would be rough with me.

'_Like he hasn't already_,' the thought came to mind, after I wiggled into the bed, and a reoccurring dull pang of pain drifted  
from my backside to my brain.

But, even if it was the fifth, or sixth time in one night–I wish he would be rough; rock me around, turn my world upside-down  
kind of rough.. Not the pull my hair, throw me into a wall face first kind of rough like the first few times the blonde made an  
attempt to court me. You know, make me dazed and hungry for his touches; his kisses and his malevolent thrusts.

Well damn, he does that too... but anyway...

I hadn't even realized he was inside of me, until he bit me. I was so caught up in my thoughts of screaming loudly after every  
pounding thrust of Krad within me, that he actually had the audacity to bite at my jugular. Honest! A simple impression of his  
teeth were visible on my neck; just beside a blue vein.

'_Kinky_.'

A groan bubbled up somewhere deep within of my chest as Krad took his time pleasuring myself as well as him.

I hated that, sometimes. '_Damnit, Krad!__Get me all hot and bothered, and then when I think I'm gonna be in for the ride  
of my life, you suddenly turn into a freaking kiddie ride._'

Grr, he should be so glad I love him.

With that little smirk in place, he leans down, plucking my lower lip into his mouth, sucking lightly on the pinkened flesh. I pushed  
up under his weight to kiss him. Letting go of my lip, he pushed me down and sped his thrusts a bit, eliciting a moan and a  
briefly wild toss of my hair.

The damn tease. Always thinks he wants to kiss me, when he just wants to torture me.

I think he's a downright sadist, now.

Pecking my face with little hot kisses, he moves to just below my ear and bites. I swear to God; that my most sweet spot is just  
below my ear. And he always loves to mess with it!

I call out, clutching to his body atop mine. He pulls my legs up, around his waist. I follow his idea and tighten their hold, locking  
ankles.

He chuckles. It's sweet and simple, an endearing noise only meant for me.

God, I honestly do love him.

"Dark.."

I decisively rolled my eyes after hearing that low tone, dripping with sex. He was too much of a pervert.

Maybe I should introduce Riku to him sometime.

I found myself arching into him at a particular hard thrust Krad implied, I tugged him by his hair to signify that I heard him,  
however, I had no need, nor urge to speak at the moment.

The look on his face told me otherwise, his hand dropping to my lap and ghosting near my almost-pained erection.

I had to withhold the urge to roll my eyes once more. "Nngh... _Please_, Krad.." '_Goddamn you, you sex fiend!_'

With my vocalization, he obliged me instantly: Krad sped up, drastically. I cried out louder as he changed his positioning a bit,  
lifting himself up to cause my body to almost fold beneath him, making my lower half raise more into the air with my legs still  
gripped about him. Arching myself further to his ministrations I found myself rocking into and trying to meet his thrusts. I think  
what caused me to falter was that he hit _that_.

No, not _that_. Jesus, everyone's a pervert these days!

He gloriously knocked into that bundle of nerves with his fevered thrusts; grasping my member within a heated grip, and  
pumping in tune to his own thrusts. I was on the verge of my own release, but I refused to let him manipulate my orgasm time  
and time again.

..But Krad knew me better than I knew myself at times. Leaning low, that warm sensual and deep voice poured into my ear.

"_Daisuki_, Dark-_chan_."

I damn well came my brains out, allover his hand and our lower abdomens. I suppose that's what triggered him right after my  
own release with me literally screaming his name at the top of my lungs. He bit softly at my lips, milking a heated kiss in my  
time of afterglow. He came briefly after during me clutching him within my depths.

"Too tight, Dark.." as if he were going to complain. Regardless, his mumbled speech had caused him to collapse atop my  
body. After I found the ability to move my limbs once again, I maneuvered that blonde mane of hair and guided him to my  
lips for a soul-searching kiss that had him squirming his hips slowly within me once more. He shifted atop me, rolling onto  
his back and carrying me along due to not pulling out after his own release.

Before the mutual break for air, I bit his lower lip. With his little mutterings of obscenities, I glared down at the blue-eyed  
angel below me.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

I don't know.. sometimes I can't help but falling head over heels for my blonde counterpart. More or less, my insults and  
threats are not meant and he knows it. Because if they were.. I would have done something by now. Or he would've,  
I'm sure of that.

Krad kissed my forehead softly and decided against rolling again, due to the fact that we were almost on the other end  
of the bed. He snickered and brushed the hair from his own face, giving me a look that I could have sworn meant that  
he was going to ravage me again in the next ten minutes.

"Next time, I won't let you beg for it."

For some reason, I found my voice unable to retaliate a response. Instead, I opted to tuck my head into the crook of  
his neck, and simply pretend that I was asleep. Hoping for a dream that would consist of those haunting blue eyes was  
my only solace for rest.

Like me being asleep was going to stop him anyway.

---

FIN

---

Hohoho. Completion yet again! At least this time around, it won't look horrible. :x

Reviews are nice and muchly welcomed!

_Clings to With plush._


End file.
